Fanboy - Levi's prespective
by AshJade33
Summary: hopefully this is going to be the first of many x this one is when Levi meets cath, how he feels and how he reacts. This is from his point of view, so you can read his emotions and thoughts. hope you enjoy, -AshJade33
1. Chapter 1

Fanboy – perspective of Levi

Reagan should be here any minute now, its 3:30. Levi had been waiting inside Reagan's dorm for an hour now and to be honest he was kind of bored. He turns slowly around in the swivelling chair by the door, trying to distract himself from his boredom. His eyes rolled up to an awkward looking girl lingering outside the dorm, "This must be Cath, Reagans roomie," he thought to himself as she looked from her sheet of paper to the door number then back to the paper, she must think that he was Reagan. He bounced over to her smiling as wide as he could, she was cute, in her own Bambi eyed way. She looked terrified as he lumbered over to her, she cleared her throat nervously and looked up at him "Err. Reagan?" she sounded as confused as she looked and somehow that intrigued him. He laughed at her gently "Levi…my name's Levi, Reagan should be here soon." He said it as she was a child, she looked like she could break at any moment. To be completely honest he hadn't the slightest idea when Reagan would be back but he didn't want to worry her so he continued, "And you are?" She looked with a mixture of uncomfort and slight nausea as she looked at Reagans bed, strung with clothes and boxes. "I'm Cath, freshmore" her voice was light and query like she was unconfutable in this situation. He looked up at through his fringe and smiled, "Nice to meet you Cath." Cath looked at him and tried for a smile then replied "I don't mean to be rude but why are you in my room?" he was taken back by her sudden take to the convocation but he didn't want there to be an atmosefere so he laughed lightly, pressing himself against the wall before replying "Reagan, how nice of you to make an appearance." Cath span around to see Reagan standing in the door way with her hands on her hip.

Reagan sat down on her side of the room, pushing him aside with her boot and wedging him onto the floor, he fell hard onto his hip as she continued to ignore Cath, who looked slightly pale on the other side of the room. "Ouch, why so violent all the time?" he rubbed his side and lunged himself back onto the bed beside Reagan. Cath sat quietly hunched over computer in the corner of her bed typing wildly and not making eye contact, what was she so absorbed in? He wanted to know badly but he didn't think that they we're at that stage yet that he could ask so he swung his legs to the side of the bed and edged towards the end of the bed to try and get a better look. Oh god, she looked up just as Levi saw the edge of the computer screen, her eyes grew wide and her cheeks grew red as she bowed her head, embarrassed. He hadn't realised how much he had been leaning and he toppled to the ground hitting head on the desk on the way down, Dam busted! "Come on Levi stop showing off and lets go down for a bite." Reagan said grabbing hands of clothes shoving them into draws and grabbing her coat, barely glancing at Cath who was once again absorbed in her typing. He huffed and got to his feet, he wanted to know what she was writing but he didn't want to seem weird, he grabbed his coat and heading to the door he turned briefly towards Cath she looked up and smiled slightly, before blushing and looking down towards her computer hurriedly once again. When he turned (now officially outside the room) towards Reagan "you looked at her like she was food, gross…good luck with that mate" she laughed but not harshly, genuine. That was the first time he had found himself blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanboy – Levi's perspective

Chapter 2

Levi sat on the edge of Reagan's bed, is head propped up onto his elbow as he tried to concentrate on his book. His brain ached as the words wondered around the page, curling around his brain in utter confusion. Cath wasn't quite used to Levi and him alone in the dorm, so usually he had to wait outside but on rare occasions shed let him wait for Reagan in the dorm. Reagan kicked open the door, leaving a faint dusty footprint lingering on the door, neither of them were startled they were used to it by now. She collapsed next to him, looking sideways as he struggled on with the book, his forehead creaked in confusion and sighed. "Don't beat yourself up about it Levi, come on, library now" she said quietly, picking the book from his hands and resting it under her arm. They trudged down to the library it utter silence, the atmosphere was deafening. Reagan spoke quietly at first, her voice barely a whisper so quiet he had to ask her to repeat it, he wished he hadn't. "You don't have to be ashamed of yourself or who you are, you know that right?" Her voice was the softest that he'd ever heard it, it made him slightly unconfutable like this was the wrong time for this convocation. "I never said I was ashamed of myself" he said, his colour raising slightly, he could feel himself squirming, he hoped she couldn't tell, if she could she wasn't letting on.

At 3:50pm Levi and Reagan headed back to the room laughing, his heart was pounding, at least they had got over the awkward stage. She'd given him a spare key now, at the moment Cath had a stage of not letting Levi into the room if Reagan wasn't due for over half an hour but at the moment Cath was nowhere to be seen, somehow that dulled his heart a little.


End file.
